


Count Your Blessings - A Holiday One-Shot

by mindyroot



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyroot/pseuds/mindyroot
Summary: After experiencing moderate success with her book, Rory has pretty much kept to herself, feeling a little shut-off from the world of her friends.  Her singleton lifestyle doesn't match well with their family lives.  Emily Gilmore has the wild notion that her granddaughter, Rory, should start looking to settle down.  She sets her up on blind dates hoping that one of them will stick.Finn has been living the bachelor lifestyle for far too long according to his parents.  His mum pressures him to find a wife, wanting him to find the happiness that she and his father have together.  He, too, finds himself in the cold as his friends all marry and start families of their own.What happens when their paths cross again?#GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge





	Count Your Blessings - A Holiday One-Shot

"Grandma, really, you don't have to do this," Rory begged her grandmother over the phone.

"Nonsense," Emily countered.  "You really should be married by now.  You're stubborn, just like your mother."

"I'll meet the right guy...eventually," she replied.

"In the meantime, there's no harm in meeting new people," she continued in true Emily fashion.

For almost the last year, Rory's grandmother had been setting her up on blind dates with the sons and grandsons of her wealthy friends.  Rory generally agreed to tot he set-ups, but today, she wasn't in the mood to appease her.  It had become more frequent recently, and Rory needed a break from the awkward dates.

"This is the _third_ one this month," Rory reminded her.

"Your Grandfather would have loved this one, and he wanted nothing more than to see you happy, raising a nice family..."

 _Here comes the guilt trip_ , Rory thought sarcastically.  Her grandmother reminded her of her late grandfather's wishes almost every time she set her up.  Although, this is the first time she's said that Richard would like the blind date. That said a lot about his character.  Coupled with her feelings of obligation, she finally conceded.

"Fine," Rory agreed begrudgingly.

"So, you'll go out with him?"

"Yes, Grandma," she reassured her.

"Oh, this is exciting!  He's visiting his family on the island this weekend.  I'll see you on Friday for dinner," Emily said.

"You're coming on the date with me?" Rory asking sounding slightly confused.

"No, silly!  You two are going out on Saturday.  I thought it would be fun for us girls to have dinner Friday.  Then, you can just stay here with me," she clarified.

"Sounds wonderful, Grandma.  I'll be there at the usual time," Rory agreed and hung up.

Lately, Rory had been feeling a little lonely and trapped.  Aside from meetings with her editors and publishers, she'd had very little face-to-face human contact.  Everyone else seemed to be quite busy.  At least, she was finally on track with her career.  Her book, _Gilmore Girls_ , had been moderately successful.

When Emily had heard she was getting published, she took it upon herself to push Rory back onto the road of independence.  For Rory, it was comforting to be at home, especially after the pregnancy scare, which her grandmother knew nothing about.  To Emily, it seemed silly that Rory was still living in Stars Hollow with her mom at her age, and she felt her granddaughter should be closer to work.  At first, she offered Richard's mother's house in Hartford.  Until recently, it had been rented out, and currently, it sat empty.  Emily thought the timing was perfect, but Rory had no use or desire for a house that size.  After much back and forth, the women came to an agreeable compromise.  Emily would finally rid herself of Trix's house and pay for something smaller.  Part of the agreement was that Rory insisted on paying her back once she had regular cash flow.  She didn't want charity from her family and wanted to maintain a shred of dignity in her mother's eyes.  It did allow her to start to feel a little more normal again.

A few moments after hanging up with her grandmother, Rory's phone rang again.  She saw her mother's name and picture appear on the screen.

"Hey, Mom," she said answering the call.

"What are you doing Friday night?  I thought we could grab some dinner and catch a movie," Lorelai replied.

"If you'd only caught me fifteen minutes ago," Rory answered.

"Well, change your plans because Mommy wants to see her favorite daughter," she ordered.

"I can't," she countered.  "I'm having Friday night dinner with Grandma."

"All the more reason to cancel."

"I know," Rory began.  "Why don't you come, too?"

"Grandma setting you up again?"

"Yes, on Saturday, but she thought it would be nice for me to come out early," she explained.

"When are you finally going to say no?" Lorelai asked pointedly.

"I don't know.  It's kind of hard with the whole house situation," Rory said.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but..."

"You told me so," Rory admitted.

"How many does this make?"

"Three just this month," Rory replied.  "The guys have been nice but just not my type."

"Although I rarely say this, I do agree with my mother that you need to get back out there," Lorelai said surprisingly.  "After the whole pregnancy scare and Logan drama, you've kind of shut yourself off from the world."

"I know, I know.  I'm sure I'll find someone...eventually," Rory answered.

"I don't mean you need to rush out and marry the first trust fund you meet," her mother started.  "Just don't close yourself off to everyone.  I feel like you've been giving Luke a real run for his money in the hermit department, and that's just not you."

"Maybe it is.  Maybe it's who I really am," Rory countered.

"You're far too social for that, Kid," she replied.

"It's just hard," she said sadly.

"Life isn't easy, but you'll get back up on your feet again," Lorelai reassured her.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory replied before hanging up.

 _Maybe this date will be different_ , she thought hopefully.

****************************************************************

For the last six months, Finn's parents had been searching for a property along the coast and had finally settled on Nantucket.  He thought it was ironic that they wanted a summer place in the stays as they generally stayed in Australia during the states' winter months.  The liked the warm weather but insisted on staying after they'd moved into their new place in early November.

Surprisingly, they'd made fast friends with the neighbors, which made them decide to stick out the winter.  What surprised him, even more, was their sudden interest in his love life.  His mother, Matilda, had been scheming with her new friend to set him up with her granddaughter.

"Really, Mum?  A blind date?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Finn, give me one reason why you can't?" she countered.

"I'm just not interested," he declined.

"You're not seeing anyone, are you?" she wondered.

"No, but -" he was interrupted.

"There's nothing wrong with meeting someone new," she continued.  "You're not getting any younger, and we're not going to be around forever."

"She's not one of those snobby Sheilas looking for be a Stepford wife, is she?"

"No, she's a published author and seems quite grounded," she replied.

"Fin, if this will get you off my back for a while, I'll do it," Finn conceded.

"Good, we'll see you on Saturday," she declared.

"Saturday it is, he muttered and hung up.

Finn had yet to see his parents' new home, so, he obliged their request and started making plans to go to the island.  A feeling of dread set in as he began to recall his parents' previous attempts to set him up.  The girls had wanted nothing more than to be a society wife and interested in little else, not even him.  He wanted a partner, someone to complement him, and not simply fill a role.  Sure, they'd been nice enough, but they were virtually empty, without personality whatsoever.

Finn's phone buzzed with a text alert from Logan.

 **Logan** : I'm in town this weekend.  Drinks Saturday?

 **Finn** : I promised my parents I'd go see their new place.

 **Logan** : Since when did you start listening to your parents?

 **Finn** : Since they decided they weren't getting any younger and want grandchildren.

 **Logan** : Not you, too!

 **Finn** : I'm afraid so, and they've set me up...again!

 **Logan** : It's a trap!  Run away!

 **Finn** : No can do, Mate.

 **Logan** : Where are the new digs?

 **Finn** : Nantucket.

 **Logan** : Who the hell is still there at this time of year?

 **Finn** : I don't know, but I'll let you know on Saturday.

 **Logan** : We'll have one in your honor.

 **Finn** : Thanks.  Better make it more!  At this rate, my funeral will be sooner than you think!

 **Logan** : Some people call it a wedding, Finn.

 **Finn** : Funeral...wedding...I don't see the difference.

 **Logan** : I've got to go to a meet.

 **Finn** : Tell everyone hi for me.

 _Why do my parents have to set me up like this?  At least I've got a couple more days before I must face them.  Maybe I can talk them out of this one_ , he thought hopefully.  _Oh, who am I kidding?  There's no way they are backing down.  So, she's a writer...that's far more interesting than the last woman, who had no real job or personality.  Although, she did do that thing I do love in bed.  Who knows, maybe this one won't be quite so bad after all._

***********************************

Rory had a meeting on Friday morning with the publishing house, which lasted less than an hour.  Afterward, she went home to pack for the weekend at her Grandmother's.  She wasn't really sure what her date was going to be, so she prepared for just about any contingency from various indoor to outdoor activities.  It felt like she was moving out of her house, but she knew it was better to have too much than not enough, and she brought several options just in case her choices were vetoed by Emily.

By mid-afternoon, she was on her way to Nantucket.  She texted to let her grandmother know she was on her way and when to expect her.  The drive to the ferry felt as if it took forever, and once on the boat, dragged even more.  _I hope this isn't a sign of how my weekend is going to go_ , she thought ruefully.

Thankfully, Emily was in a good mood when she arrived.

"Rory!  It is so _good_ to see you," she greeted her granddaughter.

"Hi, Grandma," Rory replied.

"Come in, come in!  I want to hear all about the publishing business," she continued.  "Berta, could you get us some martinis?"

Her drinks were spot on, yet, the food was still rarely identifiable.  Despite the language barrier, the maid could make one hell of a martini, even Lorelai agreed.

"There's nothing terribly exciting about it, Grandma," she answered.  "I write, they edit, and put it into print...just like my first book."

"I can't believe you have one book published and a second on the way," Emily said.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Rory deflected the compliment.  It felt like the same conversation every time she visited, but it was pleasant, so she couldn't complain.

"I can't wait for your date tomorrow.  Are you excited?"

"Sure, Grandma," she replied almost absently.

"I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic about it.  I went to a great deal of effort to set this up for you," Emily reminded her.

 _And, here it comes_ , she thought sarcastically.

"I am.  I promise," Rory vowed with feigned passion.  "It was just a long ride out here, and I'm a little tired from traveling."

"Good," she agreed and seemed to be appeased.  "Now, let's go eat!"

Dinner was mixed with more pleasant conversation followed by some port.  It seemed the evenings had been getting shorter for her Grandmother, and in this instance, it was just the right length for Rory because she was tired as well.

The next morning, Emily actually let Rory sleep in for once.  Usually, she woke her up just after eight, but today, it was nearly ten.  _I can't believe I slept this late_ , Rory thought, feeling refreshed.  For some reason, she had an optimistic feeling, which was the complete opposite of what she felt before.  _I wonder what's changed?_ she asked herself.

After a late lunch, Rory excused herself to get a little bit of work done in an attempt to distract herself.  Suddenly, she'd become a little nervous for her blind date.  All she knew was that he'd be there at seven to pick her up.  Between writing, editing, and some pleasure reading, she managed to pass most of the day.

"Rory, are you ready?  You don't want to keep him waiting," Emily chided from outside her door.

"I'm just finishing up, Grandma," Rory answered.  "I'll be down in a minute."

"He'll be here soon," she reminded her.

"I know," she replied and felt the butterflies.  _Was I nervous or excited?  The last two this month were duds.  I don't know why I'm even getting slightly excited for this one.  Maybe it's a sign,_ she thought.  _Here goes nothing!_

Rory took a quick once over in the mirror before heading down to the living room, where Emily waited for her final inspection.  It had become almost expected by Rory, hence the reason for bringing so many outfits.

"You look lovely, Rory," Emily complimented her on her first outfit, which never happened.

Before Rory could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Berta," Emily announced.  "Come on!"

She motioned to her granddaughter to follow, and Rory obliged.  She took a deep breath before Emily opened the door to reveal her mystery date.  When she saw who was on the opposite side, her jaw dropped.

"Finn?" she asked in disbelief.  Without another word, she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.  She felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"The one and only," he replied in his unmistakable Australian accent.

"Rory, that's no way to act!" Emily scolded.  "I don't care if you know each other!"

"Grandma, this is Finn, one of my oldest friends from Yale," she explained.

"Very well, then.  Have fun," Emily said.  "Have her home by ten."

"Really, Grandma?" Rory gave her a stern look.

"I'm kidding!" she chuckled.  "I won't wait up."

"Bye, Grandma," Rory said, giving her a quick hug.

"He's very attractive," Emily mentioned quietly.

Rory laughed in responses before leaving the confines of the Nantucket cottage.

"What was that about?" Finn asked curiously.

"She thinks you're very attractive," Rory admitted as she got into the car.

"I've always said that Emily has very good taste," he quipped when he got in and started driving.

"You haven't changed a big!" she said with a chuckle.  "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?  I was supposed to have a plan?" he joked.

"What were you going to do, Finn?  Woo me with dinner and ply me with drinks?"

"It _has_ worked before," he pointed out.

"I thought we swore to _never_ speak of that night," Rory reminded him. 

"It's just the two of us..."

"Anyway..." she prompted him to move beyond the subject.

"I thought we'd go to dinner, and maybe take a walk out to one of the lighthouses," he suggested.  "I didn't want to plan too much because I wasn't terribly keen on this blind date in the first place."

"Neither was I," she confessed.

"Why did you agree?"

"My Grandmother doesn't particularly like being told 'no' about anything," Rory said.  "What about you?"

"The parents, mostly my mum, has been hinting not-so-subtly about grandchildren," Finn explained.

"Do they even _know_ who you are?" she laughed.

"Sometimes, _I'm_ not even sure," he chuckled.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later, and it appealed to Rory because it wasn't some overly fancy place.  Most of those were closed for the season.  This one had a real homey feel to it, and from looking at the menu, it reminded her of Luke's.  She knew it was going to be one of the best dinners she'd had in quite a while.

********************************

Finn couldn't believe the strange turn of events with Rory being his blind date.  _At least it's not a complete waste of an evening_ , he thought.  _On the flip side, my parents will be disappointed._

After a dinner filled with lively conversation, the friends shared some dessert and wine.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Can we get some coffee to go?" she wondered.

"I'm sure we can make that happen," he replied with a sly smile.  He waved down the waiter.  "Can we get two coffees to go?"

"Most certainly, Sir," he said.  "I'll bring them back in just a minute."

"So, where are we going?" Rory queried.

"I was thinking Grand Point Lighthouse for a little stroll," he answered.

"I've never been there," she paused.  "I've never really been anywhere on the island except the Whaling Museum."

"Well, we need to remedy that!" he announced excitedly.

He, himself, had been there several times and most of those were with women he was trying to bed.  _This time will be different_ , he thought.  He'd see it in a way he'd never really seen before.  He knew from previous experience that she'd help him see something completely different, just like she'd done a hundred times before.

After arriving, Rory buttoned up her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her face.  Finn followed suit because the weather had turned chilly.  As they walked along the beach, they chatted, catching up from the last couple of years.

"I'm living in New York part-time and Australia part-time," Finn said.

"Wow, that sounds amazing.  I've been stuck in either Stars Hollow or Hartford since...well...you know," Rory admitted.  "I miss the travel."

"Loads of jet lag, Love.  You aren't missing anything!"

"Jet lag sounds better than my boring life," Rory commented.  "Oh, my god, it's COLD!  Whose brilliant idea was it to walk along a beach in the middle of December?"

"Yeah, what an idiot!" he laughed at himself.  "Do you want to go back to your Grandmother's?"

"Does that mean you are going to go back to your parents' and leave me by myself?" she asked in her Bambi voice.

"What did you have in mind?" Finn wondered.

She looked at the time on her phone.  "My grandmother should be asleep by now.  We could go hang out and watch a movie or something."

"Does she have scotch?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure I can scrounge up something," she said with a smile.

"I'm in!"

Finn sensed that Rory didn't want to be alone, and he'd been having a good time catching up with one of his best friends.  He'd also been feeling a little lonely with all the traveling he'd been doing.  Sure, he could find the company of beautiful women, but that wasn't the point.  _Maybe my parents were right_ , he contemplated.  _Not about the having kids, rather the having a partner part of the equation._

Upon their arrival at Emily's, Rory went straight for the bar cart while Finn turned on the television.

"Ah-ha!  I knew there was a bottle of scotch here," she exclaimed quietly and poured them each a drink.  She handed him a glass, and he took a swallow.

"Not the best, but it'll do," he said.  "Now, what shall we watch?"

After much discussion, they decided on a classic... _Hardbodies_.  The pair settled on the couch with Rory putting her legs over Finn's lap.  She seemed to be watching him as he watched the movie for the first time.  He knew every time something was going to happen based on the fact that Rory would turn her attention to him to gauge his reaction.  Finn continued to watch intently as he thoroughly enjoyed every moment of the movie and her company.  It felt good to share a laugh with a friend, and he felt more comfortable than ever with Rory.

***************************

The next morning, Rory had breakfast with her grandmother before she left for home.

"Did you have a good night?" Emily asked in a leading manner.

"Yes, I did," Rory replied with a smile.  "It was wonderful to catch up with an old friend."

"How did you know him again?"

"We went to Yale," she answered.

"He's an Eli," Emily said.  "Yale men _are_ the best."

"What are you implying, Grandma?" Rory wondered.

"I noticed you two looking quite cozy on the couch," she began.  "And I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

"Like two old friends catching up?" Rory tried to lead Emily back to the actual scenario and not some dream she seemed to be concocting.

"I'm just saying that you made a handsome couple," her grandmother mentioned.

"It's not like that," she countered.

"I saw the way he looked at you, Rory," she replied.

Rory shook her head and started to reassess the situation.  _Is there something I'm missing here?_ she wondered.  _What in the world was Grandma talking about?_   She tried to push it down, but it kept creeping back into her thoughts.

"We're just comfortable with each other, that's all," Rory said trying to convince herself it was nothing.

"Before you go, there's something else I wanted to discuss with you," Emily started.  "Next weekend some friends of mine are having their annual Christmas party.  I had originally RSVP'd for myself plus one, but Jack's had something come up, and he can't make it.  I'd rather not go all by myself, so, I thought maybe you'd like to come with me."

"Sure, Grandma," she agreed.  "When and where?"

"I'll send you the details," she said happily.  "I think it'll be a great opportunity for you to meet some new people."

 _Oh, no_ , Rory thought worriedly.  _This isn't another set-up, is it?  At the very least, there will be a lot of different people there._

After breakfast, Rory packed her things before she left for the long journey home.  It always felt longer going home than it did going to the island.  She always had far too much time to think, so she tried to distract herself with plenty of good music or audio books.  Today, though, it wasn't enough.  Her grandmother's words pervaded her thoughts, yet, she still couldn't see what the Gilmore matriarch had seen.  They were _just_ friends and nothing more.

Upon arriving at home, she received a text from her friend.

 **Finn** : I'm really glad we got the chance to catch up last night.

 **Rory** : I can't believe it's been so long.

 **Finn** : Let's not go that long again!

 **Rory** : Agreed!

The pair texted back and forth for the next few days, and Rory had to admit that it was nice to have her old friend back in her life.  It was also nice to talk to someone who wasn't overly self-involved like Lane or Paris.  They had spouses and families to occupy their time, and she only had her writing.  Until recently, life had felt al little unfulfilling and lonely.  Having Finn changed that for her, and she was grateful for the opportunity.

 **Finn** : Hey, Love, I've got a question for you.

 **Rory** : Shoot.

 **Finn** : What are you doing Saturday night?

 _Is he asking me on a date?_ she wondered.  _No, I'm sure it's not like that._

 **Rory** : I've got this thing with my Grandma.

 **Finn** : Damn!  I've got this thing with my parents, and I want to get them off my back.  So, I figured if I brought a date, they'd leave me alone for a while.

 **Rory** : Normally, I would, but she already conned me into something, and there's no getting out of it.

 **Finn** : I figured it was a long shot.

 **Rory** : If you'd have asked when I saw you...

 **Finn** : My mum only told me about it today.  Hey, I'll be in your neck of the woods, maybe we can get together on Sunday for brunch.

 **Rory** : You mean something before four o'clock?

 **Finn** : I need to get back to the city to prepare for a big meeting on Monday.

 **Rory** : I'd love to meet for brunch!  Name the time and place.

 _Wait, was this a date?  Oh, God, why am I reading into every little detail?_ Rory thought.  _I blame Grandma.  She put this silly idea into my head.  At least I've got something to look forward to this weekend!_

************************************

On Saturday evening, Finn put on his tuxedo for the formal party he was attending with his parents.  He knew that this was basically going to be them introducing him to every single available woman with whom they were acquainted.  He took a final look at his reflection in the hotel mirror.  _I guess it's time to face the music_ , he thought woefully.

Finn met his parents at the party in Hartford.  He wasn't ready for a night on the auction block courtesy of his mum, but he was looking forward to brunch with Rory the next day.  He'd realized how much he'd missed her friendship and how nice it was to have a friend at the same stage in life.  Everyone else seemed to be married off or procreating to ensure the survival of the family lines.  It wasn't something he relished because he enjoyed his freedom, yet, at the same time, he didn't mind having some sane company.

Upon his arrival, his mm bombarded him with names and interesting facts of the prominent socialites to whom he was introduced.  It was nothing more than a blur of dyed hair, too much makeup, a cloud of expensive perfumes, and the shimmer of Swarovski crystals.

After a solid hour, he found himself in a daze, unable to recall a single individual.  All their details melted together into a blob of satin and diamonds.  He tried to clear his head as he wandered aimlessly with a glass of scotch, flashing fake smiles to those around him.  A couple of his mum's friends came up to him and introduced their daughters or nieces.  He made polite conversation, but no one really held his attention.  There were even a few older cougar-types vying for his affection.

Finn made his way to the bar to refill his empty glass.  Just as he was about to order another drink, he felt a presence standing too close behind him.

"Why don't we take these drinks somewhere a little more private?" a sultry voice purred from behind him.  There was a familiarity in the voice, but he couldn't pinpoint the owner.  When he turned around, he saw Rory standing there, stifling laughter.  Finn was surprised and relieved to see her there, which made him smile.  He didn't think he could take one more uninteresting, marital-minded woman throwing herself at him.  _Wow, she looks beautiful_ , he thought.

Rory sported a huge grin while he gave a look of faux disappointment.

"Oh, here I thought you were some saucy little vixen wanting to take advantage of me," he replied, trying not to chuckle until they both began laughing.  "Wait - I thought you had a thing with your Grandmother..."

"This _is_ the thing.  She wanted me to 'meet new people'," she explained.  "Is this what you wanted to bring me to?  If only I'd have asked more questions, I could have avoided all those uncomfortable conversations."

"Your Grandmother introduce you to every eligible bachelor in here?" Finn asked curiously.  He felt a pang of jealousy and couldn't figure out why he felt that way.

"And a couple that weren't," Rory added.

"That's funny because my mum did the same thing," he said.

"She introduced you to eligible bachelors?" she joked.

"Yes, and I turned them all down!  Not a single one was good enough for me!"

The two friends found themselves stashed in a dark corner on the perimeter of the party.  They were engaged in deep conversation when Finn's mother interrupted.

"We've been looking all over for you," Matilda said, giving him a questioning look.

"Sorry, Mum," he apologized.  "We've been here for the last," he paused and looked at his watch.  "Wow, it's been over an hour already."

"And just where are your manners?" she replied nodding toward Rory.

"This is Rory Gilmore," he announced to her.  "This is my mother, Matilda."

"It's so nice to meet you," Rory said with a smile.

"Gilmore?  As in Emily's granddaughter?"

"Yes, that's correct," she confirmed.

"Emily speaks very highly of you," Matilda continued.  "Finn, may I speak with you?"

She pulled him a few feet away from where Rory was standing.

"I thought she was _just_ a friend of yours," Finn's mum said.

"She is," he answered.

"You two look awfully cozy here in the corner," she contended.

"It's not really like that," he argued.  "Look, I met all the women you wanted and a few others besides them."

"I don't care about them, Finn.  I care about you and your happiness more.  And this girl..." her voice trailed off.

"What about Rory?" he asked pointedly, starting to get defensive.  "Remember you're the one who set us up."

"She makes you happy," he mother said with a smile.  "You are practically glowing."

He felt himself starting to get a little self-conscious.  He didn't realize that his cheeks were turning a shade of crimson in the darkness.  He _was_ happier with her, but he was sure she didn't feel the same way.

"Mum, she's Logan's ex," he explained.

"He made his choice and married that snotty French heiress," she reminded him.

"It's just not like that with her," he reiterated.

"Don't be so blind, Finn.  You've been much happier since your date last weekend," she pointed out.

"Because I reconnected with a great friend - that's ALL!  I don't want you reading into this," he replied.

"Fine," Matilda conceded.  "What I came over to tell you was that your father and I are leaving.  We're headed back to Nantucket."

"Ok, I'm probably going to leave soon, too," he said.

"Just don't ignore what I said, ok?" she asked.

"I won't."

He headed back toward Rory.  The problem was that he wanted to forget what she said, but he couldn't.  _Had I been happier?  Of course, but it's only because I've been missing my friend, and now, she's back_ , he thought.  It was nothing more except he couldn't stop seeing the beauty and kindness he'd seemed to be oblivious to all those years.  She was real and liked him for who he was, and that was a rare thing in his world.

Emily was on her way out by the time he reached Rory.

"Emily, it's lovely to see you," he greeted her as she left.

"Oh, I'm just on my way out.  You two have a wonderful night," she replied knowingly with a huge smile.  He noticed she gave Rory a look before she left.

"Goodbye, Grandma," Rory said sounding a little annoyed.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously because his own mum had given him a similar look during their conversation.

"Oh, nothing," she answered.  "She's just got this strange idea in her head."

"Is there something I should know?"

"I think, maybe, she's succumbed to your arrogance and charm," Rory joked.

"Well, now, I've never really been into older women, but maybe I'll make an exception in this case," Finn jested.

"Seriously, Finn?" she nearly squealed.  "That's my _Grandma_!"

They both burst into a fit of laughter, and it took a few minutes to settle down.

"You know, it's still fairly early.  We could get out of here and do something fun," he suggested.

"I like the sound of that, but we'll have to take your car because my Grandmother thought we should ride in style, so she made me take a limo with her," Rory explained.  "That's why she was over here."

"I'll call a car!" he replied with a smile.  At this point, he realized he was still smiling and couldn't wipe it off his face.  _Maybe Mum was right_ , he silently conceded.

"While you do that, I'll go get my jacket," she said.

After the car arrived, they realized they hadn't figured out where to go.  They'd discussed several options, but nothing seemed quite right.  _I definitely don't want this evening to end_ , he thought.

"I guess we could go to my hotel," he suggested tentatively.

"No offense, but I'm not going to hang out in this dress all night," Rory countered.

"Clothing is always optional with me, Love," he chuckled with a wink.  _That idea definitely has merit_ , he lusted in his head.  _No.  Stop!  It's not like that, Finn!_

"Or, you could change and meet at my house," she volunteered with a smile.

"Then, it's settled.  We'll meet up at your house," he agreed.

*******************************

The car dropped off Rory at her place before it returned to get Finn.  She quickly changed into something more comfortable, but it wasn't her favorite Yale sweats.  They made her look frumpy, and she didn't want that.  As she picked out her clothes, her grandmother's words echoed in her head.  She didn't want them to, but they were influencing her decisions.

 _He makes you happy.  I can see it_ , Emily's words repeated.

 _Was she right this time?_ Rory wondered.  She'd caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror when she walked into the foyer.  There had been a giddy smile, and she couldn't help feeling this way.  Finn had made her feel happier than she'd been in a long time.  _Did he feel the same way?_ she asked herself.  _Maybe I'll wait for a sign from him.  I don't want to ruin our friendship because I let Grandma get in my head._

As she waited, her nerves had begun to knot up in her stomach.  Rory touched up her makeup and hair after she changed her clothes for the third time.  Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when her doorbell rang.  She took a deep, calming breath and a quick once-over in the mirror before answering the door.

"Come in, come in," she greeted him and ushered him in the door.

"It's a lot colder than it looks out there," he remarked and nodded toward the falling snow behind him. 

"Let's having some drinks to warm up," Rory suggested.  _And help me relax_ , she thought.

"Music to my ears," he replied with a smile.

She poured them each a drink and sat on the couch with Finn.  She didn't dare to sit too close because she was afraid that she might do something stupid because of her nerves.  _He looked as handsome as he did earlier_ , she thought.  _How had I missed it all these years?  Stop!  We're friends, nothing more._   They settled in to watch _Kath & Kim_ as they'd done so many times before, but Rory couldn't stop fidgeting.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked, pausing the show.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she denied.

"You know you can talk to me," he replied.

 _Why did I suddenly feel like Cher in Clueless?_ she wondered.  She would never admit it was one of her favorite movies because her mom would mock her relentlessly.  It had been little more than a guilty pleasure until this very moment when it became real.

"I know," she said quietly.  "It's just my grandmother, that's all."

"Another drink?" he offered as he stood up.

"Yes, please!" she nearly shouted.  She desperately needed something to calm her nerves since the first one seemed to have no effect.  _Men like Finn don't come along every day!_ Emily's voice was just as loud as it was before Finn's arrival.

When he returned to the couch, he sat much closer to Rory than before.  The second drink had started to hit her bloodstream, and she felt her jitters start to subside.  When the episode ended, Finn proposed a change of shows.  He was in the mood for something more festive and suggested _White Christmas_.

It was easily one of Rory's top five holiday movies, so she excitedly agreed.  She'd forgotten how much of a love story occupied the majority of the movie.  When it got to her favorite song, _Count Your Blessings_ , she realized her grandmother _had_ been right.    She hadn't even noticed Finn's arm was firmly wrapped around her shoulder, and he'd been watching her for the last few minutes.  At that moment, she could hear him singing softly to her.

"And I'll fall asleep counting my blessings," he sang.

Her eyes met his, and almost instantly, his lips were firmly planted against hers.  With a jolt, he pulled away as if he'd suddenly become aware of what he had just done.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and his face turned a bright shade of red.

"For what?" Rory asked still a little shocked that he'd just kissed her.

"I got carried away and I...I..." he couldn't seem to find the words.

He tried to get up, but she stopped him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, it's ok," she reassured him.  He still looked embarrassed, and she gave him a little smile, which seemed to soften his look.

"I liked it," she said in an almost whisper and brought her hand from his shoulder to his cheek.  He pulled her loser and looked into her eyes once again.  His eyes reflected the same happiness that she had been experiencing, and she knew he reciprocated her feelings.  Slow, he drew her even closer, and Rory could feel the electricity that his touch elicited.  Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips met hers in a tender, romantic kiss.

They sat for a minute, absorbing the moment and its amazing kiss.  Both were smiling like giddy school children with secrets they wanted to share.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked.

"I can think of a few things," Finn said with a wink.  



End file.
